


Persuasion

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Dawn have a discussion.  Xander has an objection, but Spike has many methods of persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in [**All Together Now**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/773670) (NC-17, S/X/D, 1/1)

“No. No way.” Xander made a gesture so very like the way that the Three Stooges slapped at each other onscreen that a voice went _woo woo woo woo_ in the back of his head.

“So you’ll think on it,” Spike said. He stretched and put his hand on Xander’s thigh, skimming his fingers along it slowly.

Xander nearly batted Spike’s hand away. He didn’t, of course, since what Spike was doing felt really good. And if he knew anything to be true about himself, it was that he was a weak, weak man-thing. But he wasn’t about to cave on this. “A world of no.”

Spike snorted. “Not like you haven’t gotten hard for women before. So if you’re worried about your part--”

“No! I’m not worried about . . .” He stopped, recognizing that as the trap it was, and took a deep breath. “But this is _Dawn_.”

Spike raised himself on one arm. “You saying she’s not a bit of all right? Bit insulting, don’t you think?”

“I’m so not claiming it’d be a chore. I’m not completely oblivious now where girls are concerned, but hello, this is Dawn we’re talking about! And us!”

Spike’s eyes sparkled in the dark. “Exactly.”

Xander covered his face with his hands. “How the two of you had this conversation with no one dying of embarrassment is beyond me.”

Spike gave him a look. “Trust me, neither one of us was embarrassed.”

Xander stared at him. “Oh god.”

“We didn’t do anything.” Spike rolled his eyes. “Wanted your say so first.” He paused. “At least, we didn’t do anything together. She, well . . .” He cleared his throat. “It was quite a conversation.”

“Oh god.” Xander turned over and buried his face in the pillow.

“Come on, love,” Spike said quietly. He rubbed small light circles over the small of Xander’s back. “Her first time and all. Want things done properly for her.”

Xander made an inarticulate noise.

Spike’s voice went lower at the same time his hand did. “You think on it.”

Xander said nothing, but he moved back, ever so slightly, into Spike’s touch.


End file.
